


Just A Line Without A Hook

by loonely_imagination



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, I don't even know why I do this, My First Fanfic, my first language is not english, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the cringe and bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonely_imagination/pseuds/loonely_imagination
Summary: Things may have changed and may continue to change but there is one thing that always remains constant between the two. Follow this journey through the years in which we will explore Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry's relationship from the time they met until they finally admitted they were in love.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 4





	Just A Line Without A Hook

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a genderswap version of this same story if you are interested

No matter how long she looked back, she still didn't understand it and maybe she would never understand it, not that she had to understand it at all. After all, it wasn't her life that she really didn't have to worry as much as she did, nor did she have to wonder what exactly was the moment when everything had changed that way. But to understand their confusion, you had to go back, much further back.

Rachel Barbra Berry had known Lucy Quinn Fabray approximately since they began attending the same school in her hometown of Lima, Ohio. She at that time she knew him as Lucy Fabray, a girl with a little overweight and large glasses that adorned her pale face, she was very shy and reserved at that time.

Lucy spent most of the day reading several classics suitable for children, among her favorites could be found: The Little Prince, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and even Harry Potter, which caused different reactions in those around him. Children were generally not interested in someone who would rather spend their time reading than playing in their free time at recess. This quickly made Lucy isolate herself socially, but she didn't seem to care too much, she was entertaining too much with her books to waste time playing games and getting dirty, which seemed like a huge waste of time.

Miss Davis, her teacher, was delighted with Lucy's initiative in deciding that reading was certainly what she was passionate about, it was not something you would see every day in a child of such a young age. But on the other hand, seeing the little blonde sitting alone on her desk while the other children played was not something easy to see, nor something that should be overlooked, she also did not know what to do to change the situation. When she urged Lucy to go outside to play with the others, he just sat near the big tree that was there while she watched, unsure and hesitant to make a move.

Luckily the teacher's worries didn't last long because not long after the start of the new school year and a new girl joined the class with a lot of enthusiasm, too much in fact. The first day the brunette totally dressed in pink entered the classroom and she took it upon herself to introduce herself without asking if it was necessary, minutes later she began to ramble about the importance that had to be given to certain things, such as metaphors, and before. Miss Davis knew it, the little brunette was singing in front of the whole class, which quickly caused a wave of shrill laughter that made her stop short and blush in embarrassment. The girl did not really expect, nor did she understand, that reaction from her classmates, rather she expected applause and the occasional tear, it is what her parents had told her about what happened when a great star did a performance and she was a great star .

“ _Very good children, this is Rachel Berry as you have already heard. She has just moved to the city with her family, so I hope she is treated very well and you are all her friends_ " The teacher soon gave her new student a little boost of encouragement on the back of her new student. .

After a slight moment of panic, the little brunette took a deep breath and walked, taking slow steps between the tables, looking for a free place or someone who would offer to sit next to her, there was no one.

" _Hello_ " she almost screamed in relief when she saw an empty seat at the end of the classroom, next to a blond girl who didn't seem to have paid attention to what had happened in the last few minutes " _Could you ... sit here?_ " She asked

¨ _Here?_ ¨ She asked the girl almost looking scared by the presence of the girl, she really did not expect to see anyone next to her when she raised her head from her book, much less expected to see someone who had the intention of sitting down the side of her.

" _Sure_ " assured the brunette, they just wanted to sit on her so that everyone would stop looking at her attentive to her interaction with the blonde, but also because he seemed somewhat lonely and she would like to keep him company.

" _It's okay_ "

The petite brunette smirked before sitting down next to the girl and beginning an exhaustive round of questions that seemed to never end. This initially made Lucy's palms sweat and her cheeks redden as her tongue hooked on almost every answer. But as the minutes passed she was able to relax and speak in a normal way, beginning to ask her own questions and finding out more and more about the girl sitting next to her that, despite the scolding of a funny Miss Davis, who was Enjoying seeing his loneliest student accompanied for once, he didn't erase his smile since he sat down.

Little was left of that smile today, ten years later Rachel Berry no longer smiled when she saw her friend Lucy ... Quinn since her school years began at William McKinley and everything changed. She changed to the point that to this day Rachel can only lean on the door of her locker and watch a much changed Quinn Fabray walk down the hall from McKinley.

Quinn already changed once, he had changed, they started high school, lost weight last summer, started working out to be ready for his cheerleading team tryouts, ditched his haircut to put on one more in line with youth fashion and bought new clothes. Another change was that just as the school year began, he left Rachel alone, did not hesitate for a second that first day, once they got to the cafeteria he ignored everything Rachel told him about the best location to enjoy a quiet lunch without have to suffer the strident noise of the great student mass, as she would call it, and went to sit at the table of popular calls. Rachel doesn't know what happened, she doesn't know if Quinn was lucky or if they saw something in her that made them accept it instead of laughing at her for daring to do what she did, whatever feat was repeated day after day, and Rachel knew that while that first day had been the first time they had eaten apart since they met, it would not be the last.

But now things had reached a limit, a limit that Rachel wasn't willing to let go of, not this time. The abrupt change in fitness and style of dress had been one thing, the fact that Quinn had left her position on the cheerleading squad and thus she substituted the cheerleader uniform for dark-colored garments and rather dark screenprints. and suggestive, as well as extremely superb. Another thing that was already quite alarming, had been those three piercings that she now wore in one of her ears. Something that had been more worrying had certainly been her haircut and especially the fact that her lower locks were dyed pink, which puzzled Rachel more than she would like to admit. But what she couldn't bear was keeping silent at what she had seen that morning, a blow. A blow to the left side of the jaw that extended in the form of a bruise, still with reddish tones indicating that it had been very recent. Rachel couldn't sit still in the face of that, she didn't care that it was none of her business, she didn't care that Quinn was no longer her friend, she didn't care that they hadn't spoken in recent years except for their brief exchanges of words about Glee . All of that didn't matter because someone had hurt her and she had to find out who she was and why she had done it.

* * *

Quinn leaned against the sink after closing the doors when entering the bathroom, luckily it was empty. She had to go to the bathroom after the look Rachel had given her, which reminded her of what it was like to be looked at with pity, which made his pride hurt more than his jaw.

" _Fuck..._ " She sighed into the empty place, his own fingers tracing the still throbbing wound of hers as her mind wandered back to the memory of the moment she had received her.

But that hadn't been the worst, far from it, things had been bad for too long, longer than he could remember.

 **Flashback**.

Lucy was always clear that her father, Russell Fabray was a cold man, he was not affectionate, he was not attentive, he did not care about his family, he did not care the least about his well-being and he left the care of his two daughters, Lucy and Francine, in the hands of his wife, Judy Fabray. Even within this, Lucy's life was always relatively normal, her mother took care of her upbringing, her sister helped her too, and her father ... well, Russell was better avoided after he got home from work, since he used to like it a bit. Many began to drink once he returned home, although things did not go beyond the annoyance and some screaming due to her drunkenness.

That was the case for years, but the sack was full and eventually exploded, with Francine already in college, Judy was forced to be left alone in front of an increasingly drunk and violent husband and daughter who did not meet the standards of University. family. As time went by, Judy got used to having a glass of wine, sometimes in the afternoon, sometimes before dinner, sometimes after, it was just a drink, there was no problem. But it wasn't like that, things got out of control, Judy started drinking a lot more, Russell too, they both coincided drunk after dinner and the screams soon reached Lucas's ears, who could only curl up on his bed and cover his head. with the pillow.

Things continued the same way until the summer before Lucy started high school, Rachel had insisted on meeting several times in the summer taking advantage of the fact that they were both older and therefore her parents' permission to cross a few blocks to the house. of the other. But one day, when he returned from Rachel's house, Russell decided to find out what was keeping his daughter so busy most afternoons, it didn't take him long to find a name, but when he learned the last name Berry he immediately connected the dots. and he was furious.

" _After everything I've given you, receiving absolutely nothing in return, is this how you pay me Lucy?_ " Ever since he heard those words as he crossed the threshold of the door, Lucas knew that what was coming would not be pleasant.

Russell was enraged, screamed and kicked everything around him when he realized that his daughter was spending her afternoons with the daughter of a couple of fags, and not only that, but she was also Jewish. Russell screamed at the sky, told Lucy that it was a shame, that having as a daughter a fat and useless person without any ability was one of the most horrible misfortunes of her life, that she did not deserve the last name she had as she despised. being her as she was, and after all this she began to threaten Lucy, she gave her very clear instructions, Lucy had to change, be a Fabray, look like one and behave like one at once, she also had to get away from the Berries, what sooner rather than later and never get away from that... girl.

**End of flashback.**

Her hands were still shaking as she remembered the scene, the moment she was forced to change, to be accepted, by everyone. She accepted by her family, by the cheerleading team, by the most popular in the McKinley hierarchy. And what was all that for, she wondered, looking back, seeing what she was she, what she became and what she was now. Not at all, she was useless, anyway she had lost everything.

* * *

" _Hi Quinn_ " excitedly greeted Rachel Berry standing next to the box office of which one day she was her best friend.

" _Rachel_ " he greeted her politely after spending several seconds looking at the brunette.

" _I see that this summer has helped you find your true self_ " said the brunette referring to the new style of the blonde.

" _I wouldn't exactly define him as the new me ... But that doesn't matter, what do you want? Are you looking for Finn?_ " The blonde had closely followed the story between Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry after the true identity of the father of Kitty Wilde's baby was revealed, who claimed to be pregnant with Finn, when in fact it was Puck.

" _No, it's nothing like that. I've done it Finn and decided to take a break in the middle of the summer, it seems like it's not the best time for us_ " She couldn't help but feel bad about her failed new relationship, she had tried to be with Finn in many ways, including briefly dating Jesse and even kissing Puck, with the intention of getting the quarterback's attention.

" _Honestly, I can't say I'm not happy about that_ " Quinn didn't think Finn Hudson was up to what Rachel Berry was looking for in a relationship, not even close. She had lived it first person herself, having a brief relationship with Finn in the first year before he started dating Kitty.

" _I haven't thrown in the towel yet, I want to be with Finn and I know that one day we'll be ready to make it work_ " The brunette was very frustrated because when she managed to be with Finn things were always disappointing.

At this, Quinn could only smile with false enthusiasm before closing the box office and leaving with the books she needed without saying goodbye to Rachel who was still standing in the same place.

* * *

The auditions were a disaster, the Glee Club was not getting any new members, not even remotely interested in joining, so they needed a plan.

" _I like pink_ " Brittany seemed mesmerized by the color of the dye that Quiin was wearing in the strands of her hair.

" _Where is the real Quinn Fabray?_ " Santana asked, stepping into the conversation, still stunned by the change in her friend.

" _Leave her alone, it's clear that I have been her influence_ " interjected Puck hitting his fists with her friend before sitting in the chair next to her.

Puck had been the reason Quinn had joined Glee, he had confessed what happened to Finn and Kitty. So when he saw his friend join the club to persuade Kitty to tell the truth and leave Finn, he had to follow him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, even though it was useless, things ended up turning out to be the worst. possible way.

" _Guys, please, let's focus. We need a number that impacts, that excites and that captures everyone's eyes. This year the Nationals will be in New York, we will use it to our advantage and we will show them what they are missing_ "

At this, everyone cheered and began to prepare the large number they would do in the courtyard, in the eyes of all the students present. Singing "Empire State Of Mind" was better and although everyone was excited, they got nothing, no one paid special attention to them, a complete failure. Except for two people, Sam Evans and Sunshine Heart.

* * *

" _Is what they say true? Did you send Sunshine to a crack house?_ " She asked the blonde when she met Rachel on the way to the auditorium, where everyone would witness Sunshine audition.

" _It was an idle crack house_ " she justified her action with the only thing she had.

" _It's still a house of crack and sabotage, why did you do it? We need her, Sam Evans has refused to audition, she is our only option_ " Although it did not seem like it, Quinn valued Glee and did not want the club made it close for not meeting the minimum membership.

" _I'm aware, but I don't think she... I don't know, there's something that tells me it's not going to last, it sure would leave us, like Matt and Kitty_ " They left the club even though Sue gave them one more year.

" _That's not the truth Rachel, what is the truth?_ " Quinn knew her, she wouldn't fool him easily

" _She is... Incredible, even she would say that she... she surpasses me_ " That was the truth, Rachel was afraid of Sunshine.

" _That's ridiculous Rachel, did you hear yourself? Nobody beats you, not even Mercedes and she's a great artist_ " Quinn smiled reassuringly, she knew how important her talent, her voice was to Rachel.

" _She does, believe me. Maybe she doesn't beat me, but she equals me and very well... I just... she was scared, no one had come that close to my talent_ " she tried to look at Rachel. the ground as she admitted it.

" _Rachel, I assure you, whatever Sunshine's voice is, yours is incredible and will continue to be with or without her at the Glee Club_ " Quinn took the brunette's chin and forced her to look at her as she spoke.

" _You're not impartial_ " The brunette smiled seeing a lot of her best friend Lucy from her in Quinn right now.

" _Maybe not_ "

* * *

Sunshine was incredible, there was no question, but to Quinn she was no better than Rachel. If she was talented, of course, she was very good, like Mercedes or maybe more, but she wasn't as amazing as Rachel Berry.

" _What happen?_ " Once again, Quinn found Rachel evidently affected by something in the middle of the hall.

" _Sunshine is leaving, Vocal Adrenaline, because of me_ " She seemed to be about to cry, she was aware that her actions had caused what happened.

" _Sam has auditioned, he is inside_ " The blonde tried to reassure the brunette, because after all her actions they had not taken away the minimum number of participants for the national team.

" _But still... She was amazing and now she's with the competition_ " She was so ashamed of herself.

" _Could you ... apologize?_ " Rachel wasn't usually very apologetic, but in this case maybe.

" _I will do it_ "

* * *

" _Quinn!_ " The brunette was running quickly through the parking lot trying to reach her destination before she left.

" _Rachel Berry, are you following me?_ " She scoffed at the times the two of them had met in one day, they had talked more today than in recent years.

" _Don't be ridiculous, it's just that my dad was coming to pick me up but he must have forgotten and I don't want to bother him because he has too much work lately so I wanted to ask you ... are you laughing?_ " She asked annoyed as she caught her breath after running several meters .

" _You're welcome, now stop the drama and go up, I'll take you_ " she had always been especially amused by the dramas that the diva was capable of staging, in addition to her ramblings.

" _Thank you... Can I choose the music?_ " She asked herself immediately after.

Quinn laughed again and gestured, the audio equipment was all his.

" _Excellent_ " The diva quickly pulled out a USB stick with her favorite songs, which included Broadway classics, Funny Girl, the best Barbra Streisand songs and some pop songs, after all she was a normal teenager too.

" _Do you carry that everywhere?_ " She asked the blonde referring to the USB with the brunette's favorite songs.

" _You never know when you're going to need it," she replied after shrugging "Oh, next turn to the left_ "

" _I know where you live Rachel, we've lived four blocks forever, you don't have to give me directions_ "

" _Well, I forgot_ "

" _Here we are_ " said the blonde, stopping in front of Berry's garden.

" _Thanks for bringing me, I owe you a trip home and... thanks for talking to me today_ " She couldn't help but smile as she approached.

" _Talk to you?_ "

" _You know, we talked a lot more today than we did years ago and I really… liked it_ "

" _I also_ "

Both looked at each other in a comfortable silence with smiles of complicity, they had recovered a bit of that comfort that characterized them, perhaps if they continued like this their friendship could resurface, perhaps.

" _Can I ask you something?_ " The brunette interrupted.

¨ _It gives me the feeling that you are already doing it_ ¨

" _What happened to you?"_ She asked herself, pointing to the still very visible lump on her jaw, which everyone had looked at today without commenting on it.

" _Nothing, I started practicing with a skateboard and I fell, this is the result_ "

The answer didn't convince the brunette at all, but it was better not to pressure Quinn, she knew her too well.

" _Would you like to enter? A dad would love to see you again and daddy even started watching cheerleading competitions when he found out you made the team, I guess he wanted to have a topic to talk about with you. I know you're out of the team now but maybe you'd like to come in and talk to him for a bit¨_

" _Rachel... You better... come home okay? See you in class, see you tomorrow_ "

" _Okay, I'm sorry I proposed it like that. See you tomorrow_ " she said goodbye getting out of the car and walking towards her house while she listened to the motor drive away from her.

" _Was that Lucy Fabray?_ " Leroy asked as soon as Rachel got home.

" _It's Quinn now daddy and yes, she was her"_

" _I miss so much seeing her around here_ "

" _Me too daddy_ "

0

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you have come this far I can only thank you for having read this, I really hope you liked it and if it has been, I would like to see your opinion in the comments.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
